bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Wizard Monkey (Bloons Tower Defense 7)
The Wizard Monkey is a tower in Thermoxin's Bloons Tower Defense 7 that returns from Bloons Tower Defense 6. The 0/0/0 acts the same way as it did in Bloons TD 6. Upgrades 1/x/x - Magic Magic shots seek out the Bloons, move faster, and can pop more bloons. ($500) 2/x/x - Blast Bigger, more powerful magic blasts pop through 2 layers of Bloon. ($600) 3/x/x - Mastery Attacks much faster over much longer range. ($1,300) 4/x/x - Spike Magic does extra damage to MOAB-Class Bloons. ($10,000) 5/x/x - Archmage A true master of magical wizardry. ($35,000) x/1/x - Fireball Every few seconds casts an explosive fireball spell. ($300) x/2/x - of Fire Creates a super hot wall of fire across the track every 5.5 seconds to roast the bloons as they pass. ($900) x/3/x - Breath Spews endless flames at nearby bloons that inflict the burn status. Walls of Fire are cast every 4 seconds. ($3,000) x/4/x - Phoenix Flames are cast 25% more often, and Walls of Fire deal +1 damage per tick. Ability: Summons a powerful phoenix for 20 seconds. Cooldown: 60 seconds. Uptime: 40% ($5,000) x/5/x - Phoenix The Wizard becomes a master of the flame. This enables it to deal x3 damage on all attacks, keep two phoenixes summoned at all times, and turn into a super powerful Lava Phoenix for 20 seconds. Cooldown: 40 seconds. Uptime: 50% ($60,000) x/x/1 - Sense Allows the Wizard to pop Camo bloons. ($300) x/x/2 - Sensor The Wizard removes camouflage from all bloons attacked. ($700) x/x/3 - Necromancer Reanimate recently popped enemies as servants to destroy the Bloons. ($3,500) x/x/4 - of Darkness Reanimate even more powerful bloon servants (MOABs and BFBs) to obliterate the enemy. ($20,000) x/x/5 - of Evil Ressurects the most powerful bloon servants (ZOMGs, DDTs, and BADs) to destroy all of Bloonkind. Additionally, all towers can be soulbound to the Wizard. This soulbinding works identically to the old x/x/5 Wizard Monkey's ability. ($50,000) Ability Dialogue Summon Phoenix - "Et de profundis vidisse igneos puteos horrendam ego convocabo phoenix!" Magmatic Phoenix - "Cum electo electus vim ignis, et non fiet magmatic phoenix!" Differences from BTD6 * Base tower can pop lead bloons * Guided Magic and Intense Magic combined into Improved Magic, price increased * Archmage gains x1.5 pierce, can pop purple bloons, gains Necromancer, loses Shimmer, price increased * Wizard Lord Phoenix renamed to Magmatic Phoenix, buffed, price decreased * Monkey Sense moved to x/x/1 * Shimmer removed, replaced with Secrecy Sensor * Necromancer: Unpopped Army renamed to just Necromancer, undead bloons don't expire until they reach their pierce cap, moved to x/x/3 * Prince of Darkness moved to x/x/4, loses attack speed increase, price decreased * King of Evil added * Necromancer and Prince of Darkness unpopped bloons time limit removed Crosspathing Benefits * All attacks are buffed by 1/x/x, 2/x/x, 3/x/x, and 4/x/x * 5/3/x's Dragon's Breath deals double damage and has double pierce * 5/x/3's undead bloons are spawned twice as quickly and deal double damage Trivia * Secrecy Sensor is a reference to Harry Potter. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Magic Towers